plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Prospector Zombie
Prospector Zombie występuje w Plants vs. Zombies 2 w świecie Wild West. Gdy dojdzie do drugiej kolumny od prawej strony, jego dynamit wybucha, przez co ląduje na kolumnie obok domu gracza. Gdy tak się stanie, zacznie iść w prawą stronę, zjadając przy tym napotkane rośliny. Lont jego dynamitu może jednak zostać ugaszony, przez co przeciwnik nie będzie w stanie tego dokonać, o ile ognista roślina nie zapali go ponownie. Etymologia Słowo "prospector" oznacza "poszukiwacz". Jest to odniesienie do poszukiwaczy złota z czasów Dzikiego Zachodu. Opis w Almanacu Toughness: Average Speed: Stiff Launches over your defenses when his fuse blows down. Special: appears on the left side of your lawn when dynamite explodes "There once was a zombie who got old, spending all his day looking for gold. 'Til one day in the rain, he finally ate the brains… and, wait, where's his other shoe?" TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Sztywna Wystrzeliwuje się ponad twoje linie obrony gdy jego lont się wypali. Umiejętność specjalna: pojawia się po lewej stronie twojego trawnika gdy jego dynamit wybuchnie "Był sobie raz zombie, który się zestarzał, wykorzystując wszystkie swoje dni na szukanie złota. Aż pewnego deszczowego dnia w końcu zjadł mózgi... i, chwila, gdzie jego drugi but?" Występowanie *Player's House: Piñata Party *Wild West: Dni: 2, 4, 5, 8, 9, 13, 16, 18, 19, 21, 25, Big Bad Butte, Epic Quest "Electrical Boogaloo" - Kroki 7 i 10 oraz Piñata Party *Modern Day: Dni: 11, 15, 20, 30 i 32 Strategie Z tym przeciwnikiem można walczyć na różne sposoby. Jednym z nich jest wybranie roślin, które potrafią atakować za siebie (na przykład Bonk Choy lub Split Pea), by móc go pokonać gdy przedostanie się na drugą stronę trawnika. Można również wykorzystać przeciw niemu rośliny zamrażające, dzięki czemu jego umiejętność specjalna się nie aktywuje pod warunkiem, że nie otrzyma później obrażeń od ognia. Jeśli gracz ma w planach używanie ognistych roślin, powinien wykorzystać inną taktykę na tego zombie. Można też zdmuchnąć przeciwnika gdy będzie bliski wylądowania, przez co zostanie on natychmiast wyeliminowany. Galeria Ciekawostki *Prospector Zombie i Super-Fan Imp to jedyni zombie w całej serii, którzy używają dynamitu. *Jeśli Prospector Zombie został zahipnotyzowany przez Hypno-shrooma i jego dynamit jeszcze nie wybuchł, nadal poleci na pierwszą kolumnę, ale nie będzie jadł roślin. *Jest jednym z zombie, których można powstrzymać przed używaniem swoich umiejętności specjalnych poprzez zamrożenie. Drugim jest Explorer Zombie. *Prospector Zombie (pod warunkiem że lont nie został ugaszony) to jeden z zombie, których celem nie jest dom gracza. Innymi są Zomboty, Zombie Parrot, Zombie King, Fisherman Zombie i zombie przeniesieni przez pterodaktyla. *Prospector Zombie, tak samo jak Zombie King, Fisherman Zombie i przeciwnicy, którzy zostali przeniesieni przez pterodaktyla zostają natychmiastowo zniszczeni gdy nie będzie żadnego zombie będącego w stanie dostać się do domu gracza. **Zostaje zniszczony nawet jeśli jego lont został ugaszony i idzie w lewo. **Jednakże w poziomach gdzie gracz nie może pozwolić podeptać kwiatów tak się nie dzieje, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wciąż mogą zostać przez niego podeptane, przez co gracz może przegrać. Zobacz też *Digger Zombie *Explorer Zombie en:Prospector Zombie Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Zombie z Wild West Kategoria:Wild West Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time